Some Wax and Some Pleasure
by DiCk-FreAk
Summary: What happens when virgin Bella enters a waxing parlour for the first time to get her private part waxed only to find an obnoxious Edward in charge of the job...M for lang and lemon!


Some Wax and Some Pleasure

I was stupid…stupid stupid stupid to tell rose about my sexual status. Who knew she would make such a big deal out of it. Curse her for getting me drunk on my twenty-third birthday party. Curse me to start babbling about my virginity like crazy. Curse all the men in the world for not fucking me.'

Three days earlier

"You are soooooooooo much more fun when you let your self loose" said a drunk rose.

"Happy birthday to meeee"I sang in my drunken stupor

"You know what my birthday resolution rosaalie is"

"What babe??"

"I will have sex with a guy"

"But babe don't you think it's a little simple for a resolution"

"I bet it is… for a non-virgin"

"Which I'm not"

Yes, since then rose has been hell bent on getting me laid. The only problem is with whom. Today I was going for a pussy wax. Rose said she would have done it herself but it would have been a little embarrassing for the both of us. I could not agree more.

A few hours later

"Is it gonna hurt?" I asked. I was in the waiting room nervous as hell. I don't think getting your private parts waxed is as cool as Rose says it would be.

"The first time …yes" she said

"But it's nothing you can't survive" she continued

"Thanks Rose that really helped" my voice was coated thick with sarcasm

I was cut of from my thoughts by the titsy receptionist

"Hey I am Tanya and how can I help you ma'am?" before I could say something, Rosalie interrupted me "She's here to have her not so fucked pussy waxed" to which the receptionist replied "Aha I see Edward will be free in a about three minutes as soon as this pixie like woman is done with him. So yeah! Three minutes!"

Rosalie replied "Sure thing maaa!"(wat the hell is that)

I not sure whether that was a hallucination but I think I saw Rose wink at this Tanya female to which in returned she blushed like crap. But that was not important now (though I made a note to ask Rose about that later). Right all I cared about this guy Edward and the fact that he was going to wax my pussy. I obviously was not in favour of any male hands going down there. Maybe Rose might know about this dude since she was a regular customer here. Perhaps he was gay. That would explain it.

"Babes do you know who is this Edward" I asked

"How am I supposed to know that" she replied nonchantly. I don't know why but suddenly I felt angry

"You bring me here to get my pussy waxed with the hope that someone's dick would be inside it one day and if I'm not freaked out enough I have to deal with the fact that this Edward dude will have his hands all over my vagina" I was almost screaming now.

To my surprise Rose didn't get bitchy or anything instead she calmly replied" hey you never know, if this Edward guy is hot you might have fun getting waxed"

Ok now I'm pissed off. How could she be so optimistic when I was sweating my armpits out of nervousness here. I was about to kill her when a sex god came out from behind the curtain.

Was this Edward, I hope it was. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt and a snug black jeans. His lips seemed kissable and jaw so suckable and abs so lickable. I was positively drooling now.

When I heard his voice, my panties got a little wet "Who's in next Tanya?" he asked

Tanya pointed at me and said "Miss Swan you're it"

That was the first time Edward looked at me and I flashed him a weak smile. In reply all I got was a disgusted expression that made me feel low and ugly. I was a total tomboy and guys did not give me much attention, not that I cared before. But now, in front of this heavenly man, I wished had had given more attention to my looks when I came here.

My thoughts were interrupted by a deep husky voice

"Ma'am please" he said pointing towards the room. I dint' know what to do. I obviously did not want this man touching my private parts, I think. I looked at Rose for help but she was busy staring intently at Edward who was returning her gaze. All my life I had seen guys fall head over heels for rose but for the first time I actually felt jealous.

Edward tore his eyes away from Rose and gestured me to follow him. It seemed that I dint have a choice, so I decided to get over with this.

The room was well furnished with a recliner in the middle. Beside it was a small table in which a couple of waxing stripes along with a steel cup full of green melted wax was kept. Beside the steel cup a plate of strawberries and chocolate sauce was placed.

Suddenly Edward said "Miss Swan strip off"

Wait, did he ask me to strip off. Once again he spoke and this time is voice was slightly harsh.

"Aren't you here to get your vagina waxed?"

I was a little shaken by his tone "Yes" I replied.

"Well for that you have to strip from the lower half of your body so that we can get down to business without wasting anymore time"

This guy was seriously giving me the creeps. I thought of running away and telling rose that I have decided to live my life in single blessedness. But changed my mind, I was here and I would go on with this as soon as I remove my pant.

I still had thong, Rose had forced me to wear, on when he asked me to go lie down on the recliner. I did exactly as I was told. I was making myself comfortable he came in front of me hooked his fingers to the waistband of my thong and ripped it harshly. And that shit hurt like hell

"Hey what the fuck?" I said. This guy was crazy.

"The fuck is that I have to my job and that thing was standing in the way" he replied. Ok, this guy was an utter psycho and a good looking one too. Oh God! Save me.

Then Edward started applying the wax slowly on my pussy with a stick, the wax was hot but it felt good really good. Then he took that strip that was lying in the table and pressed it over the place where he applied the wax. He pressed over it twice and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. The pressure he was applying was amazing.

"Looks like you are enjoying it Bella" he said

."Aha" was the only reply I could get to his dumb question. It felt like heaven.

What he did next did hurt a lot; he pulled of that fucking piece of paper. It hurt like fucking hell and god what the hell was that fucking burning sensation.

But what made me angrier was that, that motherfucking dick was smiling.

"Is there something very funny Mr. Edward?" Bloody asshole.

"Well I did not expect a respectable woman such as you to have such a foul mouth and screaming like that while waxing is hilarious"

Ok scratch that…bloody motherfucking egoistic bastard asshole.

"Oh well! I'm sorry I'm not a bloody one of those brainless blonde bimbos who come in here to get their not so public areas waxed and don't feel the pain. It is bloody painful to me."

"Well you know you don't have to scream this way right!" What the fucking hell did he say?

"ummm what is that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Well let's see you are half naked and I'm sure as hell it would not hurt you if you strip of completely"

I don't know what made me say , was it his alluring voice or fuckable body, but god damn fucking ass shit it came out "Since you want me to be to naked, I think you too should reciprocate the gesture"

He laughed, smirked and replied "It is so sweet of you to think of that Ms Swan, well if that's what you want that's exactly what you will get" God what the hell is fucking wrong with my- god -damn –just- getting- waxed pussy why the hell is it jumping every time Edward talks dirty.

But what he did next made my pussy do a little dance, he touched my thighs in just such a hot way, enough for me to come right there. He kept on doing that until I started moaning loudly "God damn fucking hell this feels so good"

"Doesn't Bella?" he said

Then he inserted his damn fucking hot fingers inside my pussy and made me feel what I haven't felt in my whole damn fucking life

"God Edward please keep going on please"

He then inserted two more of his fingers and made me scream "Fucking ass sucking hell edddwwwwaaaaarrrdd……"

God this felt so good I was clinging to his strong shoulders and my nails were digging into his flesh that I was pretty sure they would leave a mark.

Edward suddenly growled" Remove those fucking clothes before I rip them off"

I did as he told me to now I was sleeping there with some of those strip on my pussy and just my bra on .The next thing he did made me yell at him as he ripped of my bra off leaving me totally naked in front of him'

"Hey what the hell did you do that for?"

"What the hell did I do? Well that piece was coming in between me and your suck able tits so I had to rip them off". Oh my god! He sounds so sexy even when he is so angry.

I couldn't stop staring at his face .He caught me ogling him and his fucking hot sexy smirk spread across his face. Without breaking eye contact he reached up to the basket full of strawberries and picked one of it and dipped it in the hot chocolate syrup and moaned seductively while sucking it. Once I got over staring at his totally smooch able lips on which hot chocolate syrup was spread over. He took another one of that strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate syrup. And just as he was about to put the strawberry in his mouth the chocolate syrup fell over my nipples.

Before I could get a tissue and wipe it off, he said

" Oops! I'll get that!"

He bent down and brought out his tongue and licked it off. It was a torture to see the way he licked at my tits .I couldn't stop myself from moaning.

"mmmm ah hmmm Edward."

I noticed that he was almost done waxing, he pulled the strip for the final time and just when I thought the pain was over I felt a huge rock like thing crashing down on my pussy and breaking me into half .I couldn't stop from screaming cause it was too much to take in, his dick and the burning sensation. But once it subsided I started to feel the good parts, the sensations Rose keeps raving about.

"God damn Edward more please …please"

He took my leg over his shoulder and struck his dick further inside.

"God damn Bella you feel so hot and good inside me cum with me baby"

He went further inside and made me scream "Right there Edward right there ahhh good oh tm ummmm ahh isshh god I am close Edward goooodd"

"Me too…I'm so close" he said.

God I was so close"Edward I am going to cum fucking ass sucking pussy sucking edddddwwwwaaaarddd"

I came all over his dick.

"That was really god it was good having you in here Miss Bella thanks a lot."

"I should thank you Mr. Edward it was nice having my first time with you." He winked at me I guess he understood my double meaning.

15 minutes later

I stumbled and limped my way into the waiting area, and I don't blame my clumsiness for that. I saw Rose sitting and flipping through one of the magazine. When she looked up fro the magazine and saw me, she smirked and said

"Looks like you had fun"


End file.
